


Where we take Shelter

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Salvavidas Lestrade, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft va de vacaciones de verano todos los años al mismo sitio desde que tiene conocimiento, alli conoce a Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi último aporte al ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook, pueden acceder en el siguiente link: https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/
> 
> Espero disfruten este y gracias por recibirme en el grupo chicxs!!! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Rupert! <3

Todo los años el mismo cuento, ya tenía veintiún años y aun su madre lo obligaba a ir a su casa de playa cada verano. Usando de excusa que necesitaban tiempo en familia, claro que eso no era importante para él, lo más importante en esto momento era su trabajo. Había logrado subir de puesto bastante rápido desde que lo reclutaron en la universidad. De no ser por la cara de Sherlock cuando se disponía a decirle a su madre que no iba a asistir a las vacaciones, en este momento estaría en su apartamento, leyendo tranquilamente sin necesidad de ponerse protector solar en todo el cuerpo.

  


Sus padres tenían una cabaña en Weston-super-Mare, Somerset a la cual iban todos los años desde que Mycroft tenía memoria, y su primera memoria es de antes de cumplir su primer año. A Sherlock siempre le gustó ir, el pequeño pueblo era excelente para sus nuevos experimentos y este año sus padres invitaron a John Watson, el nuevo y único amigo de su hermano, quien a sus dieciséis años aún le era imposible hacer amigos, tal y como le había sucedido a Mycroft. Bueno, como aun le sucedía. La única ventaja de ir a Somerset era ver a Gregory Lestrade,la unica persona que parecía interesarse en Mycroft. 

  


Se conocieron cuando Mycroft tenía cinco años y Greg tenía siete. Le era tan dificil conseguir amigos, además, ¿para qué quería amigos allí? Si en un mes se iría a London otra vez con sus padres y pasaría un año entero sin verlos. Pero el niño de pelos oscuros que siempre andaba rodeado de otros niños y niñas se le acerco e intento jugar con él en la arena varias veces,incluso cuando Mycroft lo rechazó los primeros tres intentos. Desde ese verano hace ya mas de quince años Mycroft y Greg comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, luego se les unió Sherlock cuando cumplió seis años pero el pelinegro prefería pasar más tiempo con sus experimentos. Aunque aveces Greg tenía que darles su espacio, Sherlock solía ser bastante posesivo con su hermano.

  


Cada año desde que Greg cumplió los trece trabajaba medio tiempo en diferentes localidades, a Mycroft le encantaba verlo trabajar alegremente como si en realidad fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo, sin importar que fuera. Había sido: repartidor de periódicos primero, empacador en la pescadería después, cajero en el pequeño mercado y  mesero en el mejor restaurante del pueblo. Los padres de Greg no tenían mucho dinero, por lo tanto en su casa nunca hubo telefono y Mycroft y el se mantenían en contacto durante el año a través de cartas. El verano pasado Greg le había dicho que no se podrían ver, ya que se iba a ir con el circo le había contado las ganas  tenía de ver el mundo. El era todo lo que Mycroft no era, alegre, humilde, atlético tenía un espíritu aventurero increíble, nunca estaba quieto en un solo lugar. Greg no le había escrito en todo el año, asi que Mycroft pensó que aun estaria con el circo. Pero no fue asi, Greg estaba en la playa, vestido con un ajustado traje de baño rojo, vigilando a los bañistas. La verdad se veia muy bien, al parecer el circo le ayudó a tonificar su ya perfecto cuerpo...Mycroft quería acercarse, pero se sentía como un extraño después de mas de un año sin verlo y un año sin hablar con el, Gregory no parecia concordar con el ya que enseguida que lo vio corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Mycroft no lo devolvió, de pronto sintió coraje por el silencio de su amigo.

  


“Hola My, ¡que gusto verte!” Le regaló una gran sonrisa que casi lo derrite.

  


“Igualmente, Gregory”

“¿Y por que tu tono me dice lo contrario? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Sherlock otra vez?”

  


_ Ahora si que no, no permitiré que hable mal de mi hermanito, incluso si es toda la verdad. _

  


“De hecho, Sherlock se ha portado excelente, a diferencia de ti Gregory, ¿creiste que era buena idea desaparecer? Entiendo que estabas ocupado, pero estas de vuelta y yo no sabía nada.”

  


Greg puso cara de confusión, abrió la boca un par de veces pero no pudo decir nada.

  


“Yo… lo siento, estuve en varios lugares con el circo y nunca tuve dinero para sellos… lo único que pude guardar lo usé para tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no pude enviarlo… no pensé que te fuera a importar, además ya supe que tienes un nuevo trabajo que te mantiene ocupado… imagino que no extrañaste mis cartas.”

  


“¿Como sabes del trabajo?” inteligentemente evadió comentar, las cartas de Greg eran muy importantes para él, era en lo único que pensaba mientras no trabajaba y Sherlock se mantenía con un buen comportamiento.

  


“Recibí un par de cartas de Sherlock, las leí cuando regresé hace unos meses.”

  


_ Ese pequeño demonio… _

  


“Ya veo, disculpa Gregory, debí suponer que ir de gira con el circo seria dificil para tu situación económica, no debiste sacrificar lo poco que tenias por un regalo para mi.”

  


“La pase de maravilla, Mycroft hay tantas cosas que ver… fue fascinante.”

  


“¿Y por qué lo dejaste?”

  


Se encogió de hombros. “Era tiempo de probar algo nuevo.”

  


“¿Salvavidas?” Mycroft arqueó una ceja y Greg rió.

  


“Bueno, por el momento si…”

  


“Ya veo…”

  


“Te vez bien, has cambiado bastante… no quiero decir que ante no te veías bien… solo que..” Miró hacia el suelo nervioso. “Has cambiado”

  


“Bueno, tenía sólo diecinueve años la última vez que me viste, muchas cosas cambian en ese espacio de tiempo.”

  


Greg asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

  


“Mi turno se acaba en cinco minutos, tengo dos regalos de cumpleaños esperando por ti en mi apartamento… ¿quieres ir? Podemos tomar té o almorzar algo, tengo mucho que contarte.”

  


“Seguro.”

Mycroft maldijo internamente por aceptar tan rápido, pero la verdad extrañaba a Gregory demasiado como para no aceptar, seguían siendo amigos aunque llevaran mas de un año sin verse y de seguro sabría todos los detalles en unos minutos.

  


“¿Listo?” 

  


Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus cosas, cerrando su sombrilla.

  


“Mi nuevo apartamento está a la vuelta de la esquina.”

  


“¿Qué pasó con la casa de tus padres?”

  


“Papá me echó… no es importante.”

  


“¿Seguro?”

  


Greg se veía nervioso, Mycroft sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero no insistiría, Greg siempre le decía la verdad solo necesitaba tiempo.

  


Llegaron al pequeño apartamento de Greg, era un espacio abierto con la cocina y la cama casi juntas, una mesa de comedor con dos sillas, tablas de surf en una esquina junto con patines, patinetas y una motora que ocupaba casi todo el lado izquierdo del cuarto. Era acogedor, Mycroft solo podía describirlo como “simplemente Greg” era un conjunto de cosas totalmente distintas pero que eran muy Greg. 

  


“Te doy el recorrido en un momento” Greg sonrió y colocó las cosas de Mycroft en el lado izquierdo de la puerta. 

  


“Por aquí vemos mi equipo de deportes, uno siempre debe estar preparado, aquí al lado izquierdo mi motora, me la regaló un cliente del circo que hizo la gira con nosotros para ver el espectáculo en todos los países, fue un muy buen amigo.”

  


De pronto Mycroft sintió celos, trató de controlarse, después de todo Greg tenía derecho de tener los amigos que quisiera.

  


“ Aquí está mi cama, y por aquí vemos la lujosa cocina donde los más suculentos manjares que podrás probar son preparados” ambos rieron.

  


“ El comedor, suerte que solo somos dos por que no tengo mas sillas, siéntate, pondré a hacer té” 

  


Mycroft obedeció y arrastró la silla para quedar de frente a la cocina donde Greg preparaba el té.

  


“Oh, esa puerta de ahi es el baño y justo al frente está el armario, eso es todo… no es mucho pero ya sabes que nunca he necesitado demasiado.”

  


“Es… muy tu, me gusta” 

  


“¿Que te gusta? ¿Yo? ¿O el apartamento?”

  


Mycroft se sonrojó, no sabia que contestar. 

  


“ ¿Te molesta si uso el baño? Me quiero quitar el protector solar de la cara.”

  


“Seguro, estas en tu casa… no bueno, tu casa no se compara con esta… pero yas sabes.” 

  


Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, levantándose y dando los cinco pasos necesarios para llegar al baño. 

  


\------------

  


Greg maldijo en voz baja, la verdad es que no fue su intención crear un ambiente embarazoso para Mycroft. Solo quería darle su regalo de cumpleaños y hablar como solian hacerlo desde hace mas de quince años y tenian dos años de que hablar, su vida había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que se vieron y estaba seguro que la de Mycroft también. La voz de Mycroft lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

  


“Bueno, se me ha prometido un obsequio…”

  


“Si, si.. Aquí los tengo… no se si esto ya sea algo estúpido… pero aun asi las compre.”

  


“No es estúpido para nada, ni te imaginas las veces que me han sacado de aprietos.”

  


Desde la primera vez que se conocieron Greg le regalaba de cumpleaños una sombrilla a Mycroft. Ya que en una de sus conversaciones Mycroft le había dicho que en London siempre estaba lloviendo, asi que ese verano, el dia que Mycroft regresaba a London Greg le regaló una pequeña sombrilla.

  


***

_ “Para que te protejas de la lluvia, quiero verte el año que viene…”  _

  


_ “Gracias Gregory, ¡me encanta!” _

_ *** _

  


Greg sonrió al recordar aquella vez, luego en febrero del año siguiente le envió por correo a Mycroft una sombrilla y lo siguió haciendo todos los años. Primero tuvo que trapear pisos en las tardes y ahorrar ese dinero todo el año para poder comprarla y pagar el envio pero cuando pudo trabajar medio tiempo y ganar un poco más las sombrillas fueron aumentando en calidad. Nada lo hacia mas feliz que recibir la carta de agradecimiento de Mycroft. 

  


Mycroft tomó en sus manos la roja sombrilla con el mango negro, cuando miró de cerca tenía unas letras grabadas: M. Holmes. Sonrió y la puso a un lado para abrazar a Greg. 

  


“Es maravillosa, de verdad encantadora.”

  


“Me alegra que lo pienses asi… el segundo está en casa de mis padres, no me dio tiempo de sacar todo cuando me echaron…” lo dijo nervioso, Mycroft sabía que quería evitar ese tema, pero a la vez sentía mucha curiosidad, no podía deducir los sucesos, Greg era la única persona que nunca podía deducir con claridad.

  


“¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?”

  


“Ahora no My…”

  


Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa del comedor con su nueva sombrilla entre las piernas, Greg colocó las tazas de té en la mesa y se sentó frente a Mycroft.

  


“Me da mucho gusto que hayas accedido a venir, no es mucho… pero es mi hogar.”

  


Esa tarde fue pasada en amena compañía, dos amigos poniéndose al día en los asuntos del otro. Aunque Mycroft no podía decirle mucho sobre su trabajo a Greg, quien comenzó a llamarle Holmes, Mycroft Holmes agente 007. Antes del anochecer, Mycroft regresó a su casa donde Sherlock y John lo estaban esperando en las escaleras.

  


“¿Donde estabas?”

  


“Entiendo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, HERMANITO.”

  


“Lo es cuando mami ha estado preguntando todo el día por ti y he tenido que cubrirte.”

  


“¿Si sabes que soy un adulto no? Me viste irme de la playa, allí estabas con John… ¿Por que no le dijiste que estaba con Gregory?”

  


“No importa, demandó compensación.”

  


“No me siento obligado a compensarte por algo que no pedí que hicieras, pero ya que estamos de vacaciones y espero poder llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, accederé a tu petición, siempre y cuando se encuentre dentro de los parametros normales de lo que puedo hacer posible.”

  


“Todos sabemos que puedes hacer cualquier cosa”

  


“Me halagas, pero eso está muy lejos de la verdad querido hermano.”

  


“Quiero un microscopio nuevo y mi selección de libros…”

  


“Aceptable.”

  


“También quiero que le compres a John lo que él quiera”

  


Mycroft miró a John con una ceja arqueada, el muchacho abrió los ojos, dándole un codazo a Sherlock en las costillas”

  


“Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres John?”

  


“No, no quiero nada Mycroft… de verdad.”

  


“John, ¡no seas idiota! Ya hice las negociaciones, pide lo que quieres”

  


John negó con la cabeza y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

  


\-----------

  


Otro dia arrastrado a llevar a Sherlock y John a la playa, esta vez con más ánimo, ya que Gregory estaría allí. Llegaron y Mycroft buscó un lugar para sentarse, debajo de alguna palma o árbol, aun asi tenía su sombrilla de playa a la mano, otro de los regalos de Greg, la única que se quedaba en la cabaña.

  


Una vez situado, perfectamente alineado para ver a Greg en su puesto de vigilancia sin que Greg pudiera verlo directamente, sacó un libro y se dedicó a ignorar los intentos de Sherlock de llamar su atención. Su mirada se desviaba cada poco a donde se encontraba Greg. Su perfecto y bronceado cuerpo impidiendo su total concentración, ¡había leído la misma oración tres veces! No podía dejar de mirarlo, como corría en la blanca arena,cuando se metia al agua  de cuando en cuando y sus músculos se contraen y una vez fuera las gotas le bajaban por el tonificado torso… una voz lejana lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

  


“¿huh?”

  


“¿Acaso estas mas idiota de lo normal?”

  


“Lenguaje…” dijo automáticamente.

  


“No me vengas con eso, te he visto decir cosas peores.”

  


“Soy mayor”

  


“¿Tienes que recordarmelo toda la vida?”

  


“Cuanto sea necesario”

  


Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y pateó la arena, cayendo en el libro de Mycroft.

  


“¡SHERLOCK!” 

  


“¿Que? En solo un poco de arena, no es el fin del mundo”

  


Mycroft tiro dagas con sus ojos y sacudió el libro, volviendo a leer,otra vez la misma oración.

  


“¿Ya al fin le dijiste a Gregory que lo amas? ¿O vas a esperar otro año?”

  


“¿Porque no te unes con tu novio en el agua?”

  


“¡John no es mi novio!”

  


“¿Oh? ¿Todavía no le dices que lo amas? ¿Acaso vas a esperar otro año?”

  


Si las miradas mataran, Mycroft hubiera caído muerto en un segundo. Sherlock no respondió y se fue corriendo en busca de John. Mientras Mycroft continuó con la lectura de su libro, o más bien, la observación del espécimen playero más interesante que haya visto en su vida. 

  


\------------

  


“Nos vamos.”

  


“¿Disculpa?”

  


“John y yo… nos vamos.”

  


“¿Se puede saber a dónde van tan rápido y agarrados de mano?

  


John se puso rojo y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

  


“¿Que te importa?”

  


“Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido y te aseguro que entiendo todo muy bien, yo soy el mayor y estoy a cargo de la seguridad de John y tuya, asi lo dijo mami.”

  


“Tengo que actualizar unos datos en mi último experimento, John me está ayudando.”

  


Mycroft alzó una ceja y continuó con la cara pegada al libro. 

  


“¡Portense bien!

  


Mycroft permaneció una hora más,esta vez leyendo el libro cuando de momento comienza a escuchar silbidos continuos. Miro hacia al frente y vio que las personas salían del agua y recogían sus cosas, miro confundido a todos lados, buscando a Gregory quien sonaba el silbato mientras hacía señas a las personas que continuaban en el agua para que salieran. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó. 

  


“¡Mycroft!”

  


Se voltea para ver a Greg corriendo hacia el.

  


“¿Qué está pasando?”

  


“Aviso de tormenta, hasta hace unos diez minutos solo eran lluvias, ahora se ha convertido en huracán y se acerca rápidamente.”

  


Como si estuviera esperando algún aviso el cielo se puso gris de repente y un relámpago alumbró el cielo.

  


“Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.”

  


“De hecho...deberías esperar a que pase en mi apartamento...estas cosas son impredecibles y tu casa está bastante lejos para ir caminado bajo la lluvia.”

  


Mycroft miró alrededor, la playa estaba vacía, solo unas cuantas personas quedaban recogiendo sus cosas y Greg tenía razón.

  


“Bueno, tengo que llamar a casa y asegurarme de que Sherlock y John hayan llegado, ya sabes como es.”

  


“Claro, Claro…” Greg se volteo para darle privacidad y corrió a ayudar a la familia que recogia sus pertenencias.

  


\-----

  


“Buenas tardes, residencia Holmes.”

  


“Albert, es Mycroft.”

  


“Hola Señor Mycroft, ¿a que debo el placer?”

  


“Solo quería asegurarme que Sherlock y John están en casa, se acerca una tormenta, yo me quedaré en casa de Gregory a pasarla.”

  


“Si, el señorito Sherlock y su amigo John estan en el atico haciendo Dios sabe que, les diré…”

  


“¡NO! No les digas nada de no ser necesario, los veré en cuanto pase, por favor dile a mi madre que no se preocupe.”

  


“Claro que si, a sus ordenes siempre.”

  


Mycroft colgó el teléfono justo cuando Greg estaba corriendo hacia el.

  


“¿Listo?”

  


“Listo.”

  


Mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento, comenzó a caer la lluvia y tuvieron que correr la mitad del camino, una vez adentro se apoyaron en la puerta, jadeando. Mycroft miró a Greg y Greg le sonrió.

  


“Estoy todo empapado.”

  


“Estamos, asi que no te quejes.”

  


Mycroft resopló y Greg comenzó a reír, su risa era bastante hermosa y contagiosa, Mycroft se le unió en segundos.

  


“¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

  


“Creo que no te he visto correr desde los doce.”

  


Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y Greg lo empujó juguetonamente.

  


“Espero que nadie más me haya visto, la verdad.”

  


Greg sacudió la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

  


“Ven, voy a quitarte la ropa.”

  


“¿Disculpa?”

  


“Para darte una seca… ¿o quieres quedarte mojado?”

  


“Claro que no.”

  


Siguió a Greg hasta el baño donde le dio una toalla y sacó una camisa de Arsenal y una sudadera y se la dio a Mycroft, quien le sonrió y lo empujó fuera del baño.

  


Greg sonrió y se dedicó a sacar las cosas para hacer té. Pero la visión de Mycroft cambiandose en su baño no paraba de molestarlo asi que se asomó y vio a Mycroft abrochandose la sudadera, de espaldas a la puerta se agachó un poco para tomar la camisa y Greg no pudo controlarse, entró al baño y puso una mano encima de la de Mycroft quien soltó la camisa de la impresión y dió un pequeño salto. Greg puso una mano en su cadera y lo abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello suavemente. No entendía que se le metió en la cabeza para intentar algo asi con Mycroft pero si no lo hacia ahora quizás nunca lo haría y pasaría otro año sin poder decirle lo mucho que quería estar con el. Mycroft gimió suavemente e intentó ocultarlo, Greg sonrió y continuó besando su largo y pecoso cuello mientras el pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza para darle más espacio.

  


“Gregory…”

  


“Shhh….”

  


Sigui besandolo mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama, lo volteo y empujo suavemente. Mycroft sonrió y lo tomo por la mojada camisa, haciéndolo caer sobre el.

  


Greg ya estaba muy excitado pero la culpa comenzó a molestarlo, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero quizás esto era algo que las merecía.

  


“Myc.. creo deberíamos habl…”

  


Fue silenciado por un beso.

  


“Shhh… ahora no”

  


“¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?”

  


Mycroft abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza.

  


“¿tu?”

  


“Por DIOS, ¡SI! Es todo lo que quiero.”

  


“Entonces follame Gregory.”

  


Sus palabras fueron a parar directo a su entrepierna y lo atacó con un beso mientras halaba la sudadera y liberaba a erección del pelirrojo, Se lamió los labios al verla, larga, líquido preseminal haciendo brillar la rosada punta. Hizo un camino de besos que fue a parar a la rosada punta, mientras Mycroft jadeaba debajo de él. 

  


“Asi que eres pelirrojo en todos lados.” bromeó mientras acariciaba los muslos de Mycroft.

  


“Callate y chupala.”

  


“¿Controlador?”

  


“Gregory…” Mycroft lo miró con una súplica en sus ojos aunque su tono fuera amenazante.

“Pidemelo.”

  


“Ya lo hize.”

  


“Las palabras mágicas, Mycroft.”

  


“Ya no tengo cinco.”

  


Greg se encogió de hombros y fue a pararse.

  


“POR FAVOR.” Mycroft gritó atrapandolo con sus piernas.

  


Greg sonrió con aire de suficiencia y se acomodó entre las piernas de su amigo y tomó la erección en sus manos, bombeo dos veces y la introdujo en su boca, lamiendo y ahuecando sus mejillas, haciendo a Mycroft dar boqueadas y retorcerse. 

  


Mycroft se sentía muy cerca y empujo a Greg suavemente. 

  


“Espera…”

  


Greg lo miró, un poco asustado.

  


“Por favor no me digas que te arrepentiste.”

  


“No, ¡POR DIOS NO!... Necesito...quiero correrme mientras me follas.”

  


“Eres un sucio Mycroft…¿quien lo diria?” Greg bromeó.

  


Mycroft se sonrojó y no supo qué decir, la verdad era que había esperado por esto mucho tiempo.

  


“¿Lo harás?”

  


“Sería un pendejo si no…” Greg se estiró para tomar una pequeña botella de lubricante de su mesita de noche y rápido la abrió y escurrio una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, Mycroft abrió las piernas lo mas que pudo y Greg tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para no olvidarse de la preparacion y follarlo asi mismo. Se arrodillo entre las largas piernas y rodeo la rosada entrada con sus dedos varias veces, untando el lubricante.

  


Mycroft contenía la respiración, con miedo de que un movimiento en vano y se daría cuenta que todo era un sueño. Greg puso una mano en su muslo y lo acarició suavemente. Eso lo relajó y Greg comenzó a prepararlo con un dedo, introduciendo un segundo después de unos minutos. Mycroft rogando entre gemidos que lo follara, pero Greg se tomó su tiempo provocandolo. 

  


“Voy a metertela…”

“Por favor…”

  


En un solo movimiento, retiró sus dedos y empujó fuertemente hasta estar completamente dentro de Mycroft.

  


“¡GREG!!!”

  


“¿Te gusta?”

  


“¡¡Sisisisisisisi!! Muevete, muevete” 

  


Greg comenzó a moverse suavemete, rozando la prostate de Mycroft cada poco.

  


“Greg..no me voy a romper, ¿sabes?”

  


“Hmmm… ¿te gusta duro Myc? ¿quieres que te folle tan duro que olvides el nombre de tu madre?”

  


Mycroft definitivo no quería pensar en su madre ahora mismo pero las palabras lo excitaron comoquiera.

  


“¡Si Gregory! Por favor”

  


Greg comenzó a embestir rápidamente, sus dedos enterrados en los muslos de Mycroft, mientras el pelirrojo solo podía gritar y apretar sus piernas alrededor de Greg como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo, nada le faltaba.

  


En la habitación solo se  escuchaba el sonido de piel contra piel, la lluvia cayendo,los relámpagos y los gemidos de dos amigos que se convirtieron en amantes. Mycroft logró cambiarlos de posición, haciendo a Greg caer en la cama para montarse a horcajadas, puso sus manos en el pecho de Greg para montarlo con fuerza, apretando sus músculos internos, Greg comenzó a tocarlo, bombeando su erección rápidamente.

  


Greg sintió su orgasmo escapar de su cuerpo como un retumbar de la tierra debajo de él, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, nunca nadie podría completarlo como Mycroft lo hacía. Por primera vez en su vida no se sentía perdido, había encontrado su lugar, su deseo era poder tenerlo siempre. Ambos llegaron a la vez entre suspiros, gemidos y gritos de placer. 

  


Mycroft se tumbó encima de Greg, su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo ¿amante? ¿novio? No estaba seguro como deberia llamarlo ahora pero no quería hablar, solo quería disfrutar el momento. Greg comenzó a jugar con su pelo y el solo sonrió.

  


“¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para hacer esto?”

  


“Hmmm…”

  


“Yo se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero te juro que es verdad Mycroft…”

  


“¿Si?”

  


“Te amo”

  


Mycroft podía escuchar y sentir como el corazón de Greg se aceleraba, fuera de control.

  


“Yo tambien te amo, Gregory.”

  


Greg logró respirar tranquilo, el sabia que Mycroft no era muy bueno con los sentimientos.

  


“Pero ahora, necesito dormir...estoy exhausto.”

  


No escucho respuesta y cuando miro hacia arriba ya Greg estaba dormido. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con cuidado, fue al baño a lavarse y volvió a la cama, el sonido de la lluvia, truenos y relámpagos ayudándolo a conseguir el sueño rápidamente.

  


\------

  


La mañana siguiente Greg despertó por el sol dándole en la cara, sonrió al ver a Mycroft a su lado, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso. Le dio un beso en la frente y Mycroft despertó.

  


“Buenos dias, amor”

  


“Buenos dias, Gregory”

  


“¿Como te sientes?” 

  


“Solo un poco dolorido”

  


Greg sonrió y le dio otro beso. 

  


“Te invito a desayunar, no aquí porque si nos quedamos te voy a coger otra vez y nunca saldremos.”

  


“Bueno… podemos sacar eso de nuestras agendas, y luego desayunar.”

  


Greg sonrió y se le echó encima.

  


Dos horas más tarde salieron del apartamento a regañadientes, había uns cuantos árboles caídos y algunos cables en el piso pero ademas de eso todo seguía normal.

  


“Ya que nos saltamos el desayuno, me comeria un gran pedazo de pastel.”

  


“Gregory, eso no es saludable.”

  


“No importa, quiero pastel.”

  


Se dirigieron a la repostería y compraron un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate y se sentaron a comerlo mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa menos el hecho de que Mycroft no se quedaría a vivir allí, tenía que volver a London dentro de poco. 

  


Sherlock y John pasaban por la repostería y vieron a Mycroft y Greg sentados muy juntos. 

  


“Es obvia la razón por la que Mycroft está aquí, no puede vivir un solo dia sin comer su preciado pastel pero ¿que hace Lestrade, No se supone que este de bueno ayudando a sacar el agua de algún lugar destruido?

  


John se ríe, Sherlock estaba tan distraído insultando a su hermano que no se dio cuenta que Greg tomaba la mano de Mycroft y la acariciaba encima de la mesa.

  


“Sherlock, es que Lestrade le come el pastel a tu hermano.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Queria añadir unas cosas y no pude. Quizas lo edite o añada mas capitulos en un futuro. ¿que creen?


End file.
